


Luke Skywalker x Reader - Queen of Jiofue

by rougesage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heated Moments, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, castilon, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougesage/pseuds/rougesage
Summary: Reader is a queen on the run, as the remnants of the empire (including a sith lord, Darth Hesite) have taken over her planet, Jiofue. She meets Luke Skywalker and the rest on Castilon, and she goes along with them, trying to figure out a way to stop Darth Hesite. Lots of fluff, Leia teases a lot, Han is oblivious, Luke is very soft. Just one really heated moment at the end, but it's skippable if you're not into that.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Luke Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Luke Skywalker x Reader - Queen of Jiofue

THUD!!

A large, glass ornamental vase crashed into the wall next to you, as you jerked out of the way. A chunk of glass happened to hit your face, scratching the edge of your mouth. Your lip was bleeding painfully, but before you had time to check up on it, you had to move.

The cantina was full of rioting people chasing after each other, and you were completely in a dazed state. As you began to crawl on the ground, the ensue of people throttling each other making it rather difficult to escape. People were desperately trying to get to you first.

The only issue was that, nobody had any idea  _ exactly who _ they were looking for. But as an infamous economics lesson would say, people in poverty would do anything to ensure their safety and survival. 

It had started just a few minutes after your arrival to the cantina, on a backwater planet that no one really cared about. Tucked away between the Outer Rim and Wild Space, it was amazing that anyone could possibly find you here, one of the least developed planets in this impoverished system. The odds should’ve been totally for you. 

_ Good old dependable Castilon,  _ you thought, as you had been in your Y-wing, hoping to land at any planet inconspicuously. Castilon was an ocean planet, dotted with a few small islands, so it would be easier to hide within one. The planet also had a large mobile aircraft-refueling station called  _ Colossus,  _ which would be useful if you had to make any really quick getaways. Luckily, you also had your speeder on board, which you were definitely going to take with you. 

As you landed at Colossus, the absolutely massive station that it was, your stomach had grumbled heavily, fully warning you that it was time to eat something. You left your ship under the watch of the Chelidae who were graciously working under the warm sun. Although the vast ocean kept the air nice and chill, the sun made it feel as if it was a spring day. 

_ In different circumstances, I could get used to living here,  _ you thought absentmindedly, as you dragged your speeder behind you.  _ Oh well. _

You exited the station carefully, noticing that right by the edge of the door was just water. Just endless ocean from there on out. Hopping on your speeder, you had drove your way over to the nearest island, where you were sure to find some food. Maybe some purple chowder that the Chelidae had heavily recommended to you.

\------------

Unfortunately, no one can get exactly what they want in the galaxy. As you had come in, sat down, and began to order your dish, the cantina had ushered in some new guests. A very large Hutt, and his cronies, came inside, whispering about something insidious. You turned to look at them, fear blanching your skin, as you hoped they were not here for what they wanted.

_ “ _ Konchee sa doe girl? _ ”  _ The Hutt exclaimed loudly. One of his henchmen coughed and whispered something to him.  “ Konchee sa doe cheeka?” The Hutt corrected.

_ Where is the woman?  _ You translated in your head. Oh, force. If you were lucky, they were talking about someone else. But you were positive they meant you. There was no other highly capable, force using, sought after woman that would be on Castilon right now anyways. 

Well, no one would respond to this question. Even if the Hutt started attacking, most of the civilians within this cantina looked armed enough to not worry. 

“Mee'll wamma 10,000 credits if ou can find cheekta! Answer je!” The Hutt roared, expecting a greater celebration of his initial question.

_ I’ll pay 10,000 credits if you can find her! Answer me?... Oh, no. There’s no doubt everyone here would kill for that kind of money. _ And sure enough, a man with bright blue hair had flung the vase on his table at you, sparing you only seconds to swiftly move your head back. There might’ve been many more women at the cantina, but that didn’t stop you from having a target on your back. Everyone knew you to be the newest person here so far. 

You began to make your way out the back door of the cantina crawling, when the blue haired man started shouting that it had to be you, you were the only one who had just shown up here. Hardly a description of what you looked like, or what you were wearing, and somehow, everyone had figured it out.

_ The con of choosing a backwater planet _ , you thought. You leapt up and began to run through the door, down the sandy, cold beach of the island, and made your way over to the dock where your speeder was waiting. 

The man, as well as a few persistent other people,  _ and  _ the Hutt’s henchmen were chasing after you. Blaster bolts began to fly past you, and you started panicking. The henchmen accidentally knocked down one of your other pursuers, as you turned around to see how far you were. 

The dock was beneath your feet, and you knew you had to jump in order to reach the speeder and activate it in time. Instead, your head jerked back as one of the henchmen pulled the collar of your jacket. Groaning, you attempted to run further, leading to the henchman kicking your leg. 

“Agh!”

“You can’t run, princess.” He gave you a particularly unsatisfactory look, sneering at your panicked face. 

So you used your body weight to drop behind onto him, causing both of you to stumble and fall. Before the henchman, who had yelped in surprise, could get up, you had jumped forward and then turned around. You weren’t going to do this, but you were running out of time.

Using the Force, you pushed him into his buddies, into the outer layer of trees, and _ finally _ managed to get to your speeder. As you flew away, Your eyes began to water, out of the distress in what just happened, and how it reminded you that things would never be the same.

\------------

In the  _ Colossus _ , a new starship was making it’s landing for a quick refuel, and then it would be on it’s way. A rather large ship, it seemed some parts on the surface of it were hanging haphazardly, as if it was in need of some dire repair as well. If only the owner wasn’t so stingy.

Luke Skywalker made his way out of the ship first, better known as the Millennium Falcon. He smiled at the clear blue sky, reflecting beautifully on the station, and he knew this planet was largely safe. Not that the poncho wearing Jedi needed to worry, he was very used to having to defend his way out of places, but he was sure after the battle of Endor, most crises in the galaxy would die down. It had been about 1 year since then.

As he was about to ask the Mon Calamari standing next to him about the nearest large city planet, he felt another presence. 

Not Leia, who was still in the Millennium Falcon feeding a newly born Ben. Not Han or Chewie either, because this person-  _ no,  _ woman, had to be force sensitive. He was sure of it.

He could feel your outreach, as you aggressively pushed aside the people who were in your way. His brows furrowed. Were you a dark side user of the Force? Someone on the precipice of doing so?

No, not a dark side user, if not yet. He felt the sheer anxiety pumping through your blood, the fear that captured you so vividly within his mind. Your assailants were trying their best to capture you. He could essentially sense many enemies- including a Hutt?, on your path, as you were speeding across the rippling waves of the water.

Luke walked, navigating his way past several Mon Calamari attending to different ships, and Chelidae, as he leaned towards the inner edge of the Colossus, feeling you coming towards the station. 

“Luke! What the hell, kid, you can’t just leave all the refuel business on me-”

“Shhhhh!” Luke shushed him from half way across the ground, loud as he could ever be.

Han rolled his eyes. Another Force type deal? Fine. But Luke had better talk to the Mon Calamari right after this. He wanted to look after Leia and Ben.

Luke focused on you. Your height, your look, your name, your age, these were all details that weren’t easy to find. You had protected your mind well from any capable force users who could possibly probe through it. What he did know, was that you were clearly in need of help.

_ HEY!! I’m coming to help you!!  _ Luke communicated to you, hoping that you would trust him.

No response. Luke wasn’t one to let you possibly be recaptured, though, so he clambered out on to a balcony on the outer wall of the station, standing just a few feet above the water, where he saw you. Not just you, but a few henchmen on the coast of an island, trying to snipe you with blaster bolts.

Your hair was whipping around at the speed of how fast you were driving and evading, but you slowed as you saw a blonde man come out of the station. Squinting your eyes in the sun, you knew he was the one who had called to you earlier. 

You waved frantically, and Luke wondered why you hadn’t called back in the Force, but there was no time to waste. He levitated your speeder bike, and by extension,  _ you _ , which would have  _ massively  _ impressed you, if you hadn’t nearly died back there. 

He lowered you on the inside of the Colossus, where you immediately jumped off and started dragging your speeder towards your Y-wing, as the Chelidae stared at your random but interesting arrival. 

“ _ Hey _ , hey!” Luke caught up with you, trying to get a good look at your face. “I’m Luke Skywalker. I heard you in the Force _.  _ Are you okay?” He whispered the last part, as your face was at any second about to give into the fear and pain you were feeling. He didn’t want to overwhelm you. He saw that your lip was bleeding a little.

“Yeah. I’m fine…” You distractedly pulled at your shirt. “Thank you, by the way. For saving my life…”

“It’s completely fine! No problem.” You began to move away, and Luke still continued to walk next to you. 

“So uh, what happened?” Luke tried his best not to sound like an overcurious 5 year old.

“I can’t say right now, but I promise I’ll tell you when I’m off this place,” you gritted your teeth, “I can’t guarantee my safety yet.”

Luke was surprised. Here he was, thinking that you were probably just stuck in some poor decision making consequences, but you seemed to be fairly street smart. 

“So you’re still in danger…?” Luke shook his head. It was hardly a safe place for anyone, he was disappointed to find, after the wake of the end of the Empire. 

You began to sniffle a little. To be fair, a lot had happened in the last thirty minutes, more than you ever wanted to happen since you landed on this  _ wretched  _ planet. One that you had thought was beautiful. Luke placed his hand on your shoulder, feeling a bit unhelpful, but he had just met you. He didn’t know what the issue was, or who you even  _ were _ , yet. 

“Hey kid, who’s the lady?” Han sidled up to Luke, Ben in tow. He immediately noticed you were also beginning to cry.

“Why is she so sad? Luke, what did you do-”

“Nothing, Han, nothing! Just stop for a second.” And when Luke ushered you on to the Millennium Falcon, you didn’t think to stop him. It wasn’t until you were sitting in an extremely comfortable round seat, that you realized you had let people you didn’t really know bring you onto  _ their  _ ship, where you were surely at their disposal. 

But then again, Luke Skywalker, the blonde, blue eyed man, had rescued you.

\------------

Luke didn’t want to force you into saying anything. You had just experienced a nearly fatal battle, something that was probably weighing you down still. So he decided to get you something to eat. 

You were sitting in silence, taking in your new surroundings. Your eyes crinkled into a smile when you looked at Artoo. 

_ Well, someone who’s nice to droids can’t be that bad,  _ Luke rationalized, as he made some instant green portion bread for you within the kitchen quarters. He wished he had something more substantial, but it would have to make due for now. He picked up some bandages for your lip, and walked back to you.

“Well, here you are… uh-”

“Y/n.”

“Y/n? Alright, nice. Y/n. Here’s some bread.” He winced. “Sorry, it was kind of short notice and we were planning to get more food on a different planet. How are you, anyways?”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. Luke most likely had a million other questions to pester you about, like why were you being hunted down by people, or what about you would be so important, but instead, he was just asking about your day, like you were on a lunch date or something. A date? No, no. You tried to remove that train of thought from your brain, as your face warmed a little. 

You had already noticed that Luke’s eyes were as round, cerulean, and wondrous as could be. They seemed to reflect a world of knowledge, but at the same time, constantly seeking out the new. And he also appeared to really just be a good man, what with saving your life. 

“I’m really actually fine, thanks to you. My arms ache a little from where that guy grabbed my jacket, and my lip still hurts a little, but I think I’ll be fine. Didn’t get hit luckily.” You ripped off a piece of the bread, chewing it down quickly. It was pretty salty, which helped with your current lack of energy.

“Oh, but you hit them!” Luke grinned conspiratorially. “I could feel you within the Force. You hit them pretty hard without straining yourself, just by using the weight of that guy.” 

“Oh… right. Yeah, I guess that was kind of clever,” You scrunched your nose. “If only I had the foresight to see that things weren’t going to be so simple from the beginning.”

Luke had been thrown off guard by the way you had creased your eyebrows and crinkled your nose. Of course, in taking you away from the crowds of people wanting to see you, after Luke had so ceremoniously let you down from the sky, he couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t noticed you were pretty to look at. It just wasn’t right to bring up, and it was extremely unwarranted in the current situation.

But when you made that thinking face just now, he felt his stomach drop in a kind of pleasant way. Like he would want to listen to your thoughts about _ anything _ , because it was absolutely  _ adorable _ and  _ so _ worth it to see how your face would change so dynamically. 

_ She’s so cute… but why is she out here, all on her own?  _ Luke wondered. 

He let you eat some more, noticing that you were ravenous. You were about to finish the loaf of bread, even though it was just emergency food. You probably had not eaten in maybe a day or so, if Luke were to guess. 

"I don't mean to pry, Y/n," He stared as your eyes widened at his sudden interruption. "But why were you out there, and who are you? I'd only like to know if I can help you in any way." 

You swallowed your last bite. Feeling like you owed him after the food, and the whole he-saved-your-life thing, you cleared your throat. You began to talk as you carefully stuck the bandage on your lip.

"My name is Y/n L/n. You probably don't know me, that's fine. But for a really long part of my life, I was considered the Queen of Jiofue." 

Luke opened his mouth, about to say something again, but he didn't want to interrupt. He nodded, and you continued. 

"If you've heard of Jiofue, you would know it's an Outer Rim planet of many riches. But our primary resource was always exonium. It's a strong energy-bound rock, and when you grind it down, you get starship fuel. It can even be used for weapons." You looked down, knowing what came next. 

"We were going to give it away under more diplomatic terms, to the Galactic Federation, because Force knows the galaxy needs more fair trade. Especially seeing how corrupt some fuel dealers can be." You rolled your eyes, knowing you were on a fuel provider station at the current moment.

"Jiofue was taken under new control by the remnants of the Empire. Anyone who had the guts to stay were booted to the atmosphere. It's not right," you sighed, "as their elected Queen, I was the leader. I should've done more to prevent it."

"Hey, whatever happened, happened. You can't change the past." Luke patted your hand. "I'm really, awfully sorry though. I have heard of Jiofue, but never about all of this. I didn't even know they elected queens there."

"Well, I was the first one."

"Huh?" Luke gave you such an incredulous look. "First queen? But wouldn't that mean Jiofue-"

"Yes, Jiofue did not have people for a while. It took a few years for settlers to come in, and most of them were from other, similar Outer Rim planets. When Jiofue grew and developed, it became more than what anyone had expected. At an extreme pace, as well." You explained, trying to show why the planet had been so significant to the Empire, who was trying to grow back as fast as possible.

"I was just 16 when I was elected. About the same amount of years since the first settlers had arrived. They thought it was more auspicious to pick me." And with that, you leaned back in your seat, having finally told your life story to someone.

"Y/n, I'm so sorry. No one should be without a home. Especially your first home." Luke held your hand for a while, not wanting to let go. "I'm guessing that's why you're out here, all alone. You're looking for a place to stay."

"Yes, exactly-"

"Oh, but why were those guys chasing you?!" Luke interjected. "Sorry, I just don't understand. Were they trying to tie up loose ends by killing you?"

You snorted. "Killing me would be preferable to what they actually wanted. The Sith lord, Darth Hesite, who is now considered ‘Emperor of Jiofue’, was planning to marry me."

Luke opened his mouth in shock, when a Mon Calamari outside of the Millennium Falcon suddenly began to yell, probably at one of his coworkers. You both glanced towards the entrance. 

“What was that?!” A short woman with long brown hair came running down the hall, face pink with worry.

“Oh, Leia! You’re awake,” Luke brought her in for a hug. She was hostile and pushed him back.

“Damn it, Luke. What was that noise?” Leia yawned heavily. “Sorry, I’m just so exhausted. Thought it might’ve been Ben.”

“Han and Ben are in the cockpit with Chewie-”

“Wait, who’s this?” Leia finally focused her attention on you. “You brought a castaway on board?”

“No, that’s Y/n-” Luke had barely got the sentence out when Leia pushed him out of the way.

“Y/n L/n?” Leia grabbed your hand and shook it, excitedly.

“Leia Organa?” You were extremely surprised to see the former princess of Alderaan.

\------------

So, Leia was one of your last resources of communication from a young age. She and you both had been tasked with being senators within the Imperial Senate, but you were both notable for being young women, as well as being against the Galactic Empire and Palpatine. She was capable of being far more outspoken than you, especially because Alderaan had a much longer legacy. 

But that did not stop you from heavily supporting her and the Rebel Alliance. Until one day, you had received a transmission that Alderaan had been destroyed. Having only ever seen Leia as a hologram, you feared that your dear friend had been killed in the battle.

It was only years later that you had heard about the second Death Star, Emperor Palpatine, and the trio (including Leia, thank the Force) that had saved the day. By then, Jiofue might’ve grown prominently, but you were still pretty unknown by anyone who didn’t know politics.

\------------

“Okay, wait. So you’re telling me that you guys are twins who were separated at birth, and your father was  _ Darth Vader _ ?” You looked between the two of them as they nodded and grinned back at you. 

“Luke Skywalker, famed Jedi hero, and Leia Organa, princess of Alderaan…”

“Well, it’s a small galaxy out there.” Luke giggled as Leia rolled her eyes. “But how do you know Leia?”

“Luke, didn’t you know? All royalty know each other.”

“Shut up, that’s totally not true. I wanna hear it from  _ Y/n. _ ” And as he stared at you, you were positive that you were going to end up giving away your whole collection of intel to this guy. He just had such a genuine curiosity, one that made you feel like you owed it to him to keep explaining. Your face turned warm, and you gave Leia a quick glance. She smiled surreptitiously, but knowingly.

“I’ll keep talking but first,” You realized that it was probably due time to get out of here, even if the Hutt had no way of getting you now. “I think I need to leave this planet.”

Leia took one look at your face and nodded. One of the common attributes of being royalty, elected or simply born into it, was that people jumped at the chance to collect you. You were sure Leia had already heard of what was going on at Jiofue. 

“I’d suggest you come along on our ship, Y/n,” Luke approached you two carefully, seeing many decisions happening just with a few glances. “But what about your ship-”

“No.” You and Leia both spoke at the same time. 

“Sorry, Leia. I knew you would get it!” You smiled as she squeezed your arm. “Luke, think of it this way. Runaway bride-to-be queen, last seen departing with a Y-wing. They know too much. I have to abandon it.”

“Ohhhh. That actually makes a  _ ton  _ of sense. I thought you guys were sharing a Force bond or something.” He smiled sheepishly. 

“No, but I wish we did. I would’ve loved to talk to Leia much more than I had.” 

“Oh, Y/n! You have no idea! I asked my father over and over if there was any way I could come to help you. There were just so many problems back then.” Leia sighed. “Well, at least we’re finally together now.”

\------------

You ventured outside of the Millenium Falcon, immediately feeling kind of unsafe without your new and old friends. It was time to give up your ship. The Chelidae offered a heavy price, one that you felt considerably guilty about taking for a rather beat up Y-wing, but it was useful for the future. As you proceeded back towards the Falcon, speeder in hand, you felt the unmistakable hold of a trigger. Someone was pointing a laser cannon at you, and you could tell through the Force. The gunnery that any starship in the galaxy had was sure to be fatal from this point.

You ducked, and ran inside, as the shots ricocheted off the side of the loading dock. Both Luke and Leia knew the unmistakable sound of a laser shot, so you didn’t even have to explain. They immediately ran to the cockpit, where Luke clicked a few buttons to close the dock.

Luke grabbed his shoulder. “Han! Han, you gotta-” 

“What, what? What’s going on? Who’s shooting?” Han was balancing baby Ben, who had randomly started crying. Chewie patted his head, attempting to calm him down, as Leia picked him up off of Han’s lap.

“JUST START FLYING!”

Han pulled some levers upward, causing the Falcon to shudder a bit from the immense speed. She might’ve been kind of old and rusty, but Han seemed determined. Chewie pressed a few buttons to stabilize the Falcon. The ship picked up a bit of height, where you could see you were quite a bit above the ocean of Castilon, but that didn’t stop whoever was shooting at you.

“Luke, you gotta get into the gunnery, or anyone of you, I don’t care!” Han gritted his teeth. It had been a long time since they were chased after like this, and he felt a new sense of peril with his son next to him.

Luke didn’t proceed towards the gunner seat, as you looked at him incredulously, he simply grabbed your and Leia’s shoulders, pulling you to sit on the ground of the cockpit. 

“Listen, we can use the Force and break off their cannon. It’s the only thing that will actually stop them for good, without gunning them down.”

Leia nodded and immediately stretched out her hand towards his, and he grasped it. He then turned towards you. 

“Y/n, I know we just met. But I need you to trust me.” He looked into your eyes, and it felt like the current chaos was disappearing as you stared back at him. He had such a calming presence, that you knew he probably wouldn’t do anything strange through the Force.

There was a reason you hadn’t called out to him way back using the Force, you just didn’t want to keep alerting enemies to your area. But it’s not like that mattered now. Luke already knew a ton about you and you had known Leia for years.

Nodding, you grabbed his hand and Leia’s, and then shut your eyes. Immediately, you could feel a synergy between the twins, an echo of a pulsing, living, feeling bouncing between them. The Force then attached itself to you, and you could tell they were immensely powerful from the sheer amount of life you could feel, just from below the ship.

You could hear the Mon Calamari, the Chelidae, and the other human people on Colossus cowering in fear. You felt grief, panic, distress, and it was too much. People were screaming within their minds as whoever it was threatened to shoot them down.

Luke gasped, and you could feel the singular tear rolling down his cheek. Poor guy. He was awfully sympathetic to all life. Leia, on the other hand, you could feel her getting  _ pissed.  _ The red hot anger in her soul was something admirable. 

You felt the burn of the laser, deep within the cannon, as it prepared to shoot again, and you reached out, mentally urging the cannon to twist from side to side. You could feel Leia’s strength, which all but had pulled the cannon off the ship, and then Luke finally yanked the cannon off with an eerie calmness. It was done. 

Before you three had let go of the Force, you heard an argument undergoing within the other ship that had been shooting at you. 

_ U're nopa supposed tah killya cheekta!  _ The Hutt was admonishing the henchman who was shooting at you. 

You opened your eyes. “Not supposed to kill me?” You sighed, as Luke and Leia stared at you. “They still want me to  _ marry  _ Darth Hesite, huh.”

“That’s a weird reaction. Aren’t you glad you’re not  _ dead _ ?” Han chortled. 

Luke placed your hand on his. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You’re safe, now. Leia and I will ensure your life here.”

Leia nodded firmly, as Ben gurgled in her lap. “Marrying a Sith lord? No way. Not on my watch.” Ben giggled for some reason, and you played with his hair, relief washing over you. The baby cooed at you, crawling off of Leia and onto your lap. You grinned at him, and pulled him close, as Luke watched. There was something calming about the way you held the boy, and it made Luke feel enraptured, like he wanted to be babied by you too. He blushed, feeling embarrassed that a  _ Jedi  _ like himself was yearning for affection.

“Watch out, kids, we’re heading into hyperspace.” Han pulled forward, as you and everyone else clambered off the ground. The stars blurred into lines and then you were pulled into a different part of the galaxy.

\------------

Luke wasn’t one to be so shy, especially in terms of talking. In fact, most people would ask him to shut up because of his constant curiosity and wisdom, and occasional whining. But the blonde, after grasping your hand, and feeling your mental presence, felt more infatuated with you than before.

He felt like he had to get it under control, before it turned into something he really could not ignore. It was just genuinely difficult for him. Luke had never felt a strong, romantic attachment to anyone before, which was good because it was against the Jedi code. But he was still human, and he wasn’t one to deny his own whims, what with how often he would pull Han and Leia into different adventures every week. 

It just surprised him, how quickly he realized he was searching opportune moments to have a glance at your face, and how his stomach flip flopped when you raised your eyebrows and smiled at him. In a good, unfamiliar kind of way. He just knew he wanted to talk to you more.

You had been shown the guest quarters (which, coincidentally, was the same place you conversed with Luke) by Han, who also gave you a stern “don’t make a mess in here. Already had to clean Chewie’s fur out of the seats…” The bed was above the round seats around the dejarik board, within the wall. You didn’t really have anything besides the clothes you were wearing, and the credits you received for the Y-wing.

You yawned, feeling kind of exhausted, (which would make a LOT of sense after the events of the day) and you climbed into the wall-bed, falling asleep.

As you slept, Leia had passed by the guest quarters, looking for her datapad. It was still on the dejarik board, and she grabbed it, wanting to research a little bit about Darth Hesite. She smiled peacefully at her friend, snoring peacefully, glad that you were out of harm’s way. 

She proceeded to the kitchen, looking for a snack, maybe a Meiloorun fruit, or a glass of blue milk. What she found instead, was Luke and Chewie talking about something secretly.

“You two.”

Luke turned, guilty about something, as Chewie murmured and backed out of the room. Luke groaned, knowing that the Wookie didn’t  _ mean  _ to give away anything, but he had.

“What are you guys whispering about?” Leia stared at him. Luke coughed, a blush creeping up his neck into his face.

Leia was  _ not  _ an idiot when it came to feelings. She knew when Han had loved her, when she had loved Han, and that it was as simple as a few heated glances. Maybe it was a little shyness in Luke’s case. Okay, fine, a lot of shyness. Luke wasn’t very adapted to romantic notions in general. 

“You’re turning redder than a bachelor in a Twi'lek bar.” Leia teased. Luke immediately clapped his hands to his face, and noticed that  _ yes,  _ his face was very warm.

“Well, Leia, I just feel kind of, confused about Y/n, like-” Luke stuttered as Leia cut him off. 

“Like the way you were ogling her like she was a piece of bantha meat?” Leia cackled, seeing Luke turn a deep red in annoyance and probably because it was true.

“No, no,  _ stop it, _ Leia!” Luke groaned. His twin sister was so exuberant but in the most off putting ways sometimes. “I just mean, I think she’s really clever. She was a Queen for a while, and she’s very brave to go all this way by herself. I just get a sense that she talks really well and uh…” 

Luke trailed off, sensing that Leia was giving him a grin like a Loth cat.

“You just want to listen to her, huh? Listen to all that clever knowledge come out of her cute mouth while you kiss-”

“Enough! Enough. Why do I tell you  _ anything _ ?” 

Leia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, but she let it go. “I could tell from the way you two were talking before. You were giving her such a wistful look, like you were never going to tear your eyes away as long as she kept going. Plus, she is pretty.”

Luke nodded. “That, she is. I’m surprised that as a queen she didn’t have any suitors.”

“Oh, she definitely did!” Leia exclaimed suddenly. “She was just far too involved with Jiofue. That place is totally indebted to her, it wouldn’t be  _ nearly  _ as far ahead as it is now.”

Luke was impressed, that this was the first time he heard about you, and that you had done so much in a short time. To be fair, everybody on board was exemplary in some way, but it helped that you were graceful and well favored. Unlike everyone else.

“Anyways, I was going to say I’m pretty sure Y/n likes you too.”

“Huh?” Luke was pulled out of his reverie about you. 

“The way she kept looking at you, then back at me. I know that look, it’s one where your friend is trying to say ‘isn’t he cute?’” Leia snickered, thinking about how you and Luke were both kind of oblivious.

“You better not be kidding.”

“I’m not. Y/n did the same thing when there was a new, very handsome senator added to our discussion group one day. Unfortunately for her, he was married, but that’s pretty lucky for you.” Leia patted his shoulder. “You should tell her how you feel.”

“ _ What?  _ No way, it’s too early!” Luke shook his head. “I can’t, she’ll think I’m-”

“She already likes you! Please, if you don’t tell her now, she’s gonna get swept up by some dashing bounty hunter.” Leia shook him by the shoulders. “We both know she’s gorgeous, so you can’t wait that long.”

Luke sighed, knowing that Leia was, as she usually was, totally right. You were outstanding in a lot of different ways, but he just wanted to cement the feelings by talking more. Just so he could be a little more sure.

“You know, she’s probably in need of something sweet anyways. Force knows that girl has been through a lot.” Leia said thoughtfully. “She deserves it and so do you. I’d be so happy to see my best friend and brother get along.” 

Luke beamed, because it wasn’t often that Leia would be so open. “Thanks. I’m just glad she’s not stuck on that planet marrying a Sith Lord.”

Leia suddenly groaned, and pulled up her datapad again. “Luke, I meant to talk to you about that. Darth Hesite has sent a few ships on the lookout for her. He’s obsessed and I’m not sure why.”

“Well, I think having the former power of Jiofue under his wing would probably give him a  _ massive  _ ego boost, even though Y/n is way too tough to get caught by him.” Luke suddenly stuttered as Leia giggled, knowing that he was complimenting you  _ way  _ too often.

He shoved her, and she stopped. “We should probably ask her if she knows anything, for her own safety.”

\------------

When you finally awoke, you knew that somehow, even though the bed was a hole in the wall with a bunch of padding, it was the best sleep you had had in awhile.  _ And  _ you hadn’t woken up due to turbulence or shooting. 

You climbed out, and sat on the round seat, stretching. Maybe you felt so well-rested because of your company? Leia was a total sweetheart, as brash as she was. You chuckled knowing that she genuinely was easy to talk to. But you remembered Luke, and how quickly he had attached himself to you. Was it just because he saved your life, that you felt so strongly for him?

No, you felt like he would do that for anyone. But then, why the sentiment for him? It didn’t help that the man seemed to act more like a giggling boy at times, pushing Han and Leia over with his insistence. And he had such shiny golden hair, you kind of wondered what it would be like to run your hands through it. While his big, blue eyes watched you, with all the world inside them.

_ Aaaaaggghhhhhhh.  _ You put your face in your hands, knowing you had it kind of bad. But Luke just seemed so selfless and kind, you didn’t feel bad about liking him. 

You felt the bandage on your lip, and peeled it off, noticing that you must have force healed it in your sleep. All that was left was a minor scar. You got up and started to walk to the cockpit, to ask where everyone was, when Chewie bumped into you. 

“Snaaaaargh raaaaaargh.” He held your hand gently, pulling you with him. You weren’t one to refuse the fuzzy giant, so you went with him.

You walked into the kitchen, where Luke and Leia were deep in conversation about something. Chewie dropped your hand and said “Naaaaaarggggh.” Whatever that meant, Luke understood and nodded. 

He walked out, leaving you with the twins. 

“Y/n, we just have a couple questions for you.” Luke started off, until he noticed you were staring at the kitchen quite a bit. “But we can eat  _ first  _ if that’s what you want to do, we just don’t have much food.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” You shrugged apologetically. “I’ll talk to you guys, but I have a question of my own. Where are we landing?”

“Han said we’re going to Coruscant. Big city planet, as you know, bustling, hardly anyone will find you there.” Leia placed her hand on your back. 

You sighed in relief. Even if most people didn’t know who you were, the added benefit of a crowd would be greatly appreciated. 

“We want to know a little more about Darth Hesite.” Luke spoke softly, playing with his hands on the counter. “I know you said he wants to marry you, but I’m not super clear on his intentions.”

“I mean, obviously he’s just in love with how great I am,” you giggled, Leia slapping your arm. Luke flushed and looked away, then back at you. “I’m kidding. It’s because of the Force.”

“The Force? I thought it had something to do with having power over you and Jiofue.” Luke replied, baffled that it could have something to do with the Force.

“Definitely, without a doubt, it has something to do with that. But it’s also because I’m Force sensitive. I can’t really gauge my own abilities but I do know if I had been formally trained, I’d be a pretty proficient Jedi by now.” You smiled wistfully.

“Oh of course, I don’t think that was ever in question, Y/n.” Luke grinned at you. “Just from earlier, we could tell how strong you were through the bond, and we’ve both been trained.”

Leia gave him an interesting look, like she was about to tease him, but she turned to you. “So, Darth Hesite wants to marry you because you’re powerful in the force, and because it would show off his capture of Jiofue? What a  _ coward.  _ All the better Sith lords are gone, I guess.”

“Not just that.”

“Also because you’re uh, pretty?” Luke had a sudden burst of courage, but he immediately regretted it and looked down. Leia snorted, but you felt your heart swell with emotion. Luke just called you  _ pretty _ ? You swallowed and tried to meet his eyes, but the blonde was bashfully looking away.

“Um… thank you! I’m glad to hear that you think that, not that I was worrying or something,” You rambled. Leia rolled her eyes. You two needed to get some time alone eventually. 

“I know it’s because there’s hardly any force sensitives out there anymore.” You finally said, after turning super red because Leia kept nudging you. 

“Well, uh… it’s because he wants to continue his lineage… he wants to create incredibly Force capable children.” you winced. It was gross enough hearing about this from your former advisor, that Darth Hesite sought after you, instead of his apprentice, in order to have some massively powerful babies. Could he pick any woman for this job? Yeah, obviously. But you knew it was a malicious abuse of power that he was after, subjugating the previous woman in charge of  _ his  _ planet, proving that he was more influential than you were, and that the Sith were persuasive even to the most noble hearted people. 

Combined with the fact that you were force sensitive, adding to the power he wanted, and the fact that you, a beautiful, intelligent woman, would always be at his beck and call, it made you shudder. It was so pathetic.

Leia’s mouth was wide open, a perfect O shape being made. She stuttered in shock. Luke was turning more and more pale, his blue eyes widening at the thought of you being turned into a nothing but a vessel for children. It made sense, but he was horrified. You were clearly so much more than that, being well versed in politics and in combat, and the fact that he had saved you made him much more glad now.

“Guys?”

“Well thank the Force you’re not there anymore!” Luke grabbed your hand. “Y/n, that is  _ despicable _ , we will  _ not _ let you be taken away like that. We’ll take this moron down!” His tone was firm, and loud, but his grasp was gentle. You took a small breath, looking up into his eyes, and he smiled at you. Luke had been so fast in his urge to comfort you, that he had basically pressed himself against you. His eyes stared at your face a  _ little _ bit too long, and his vision darted at your mouth, noticing a tiny little scar, before he stumbled back.

“S-sorry, sorry…” He blushed, not wanting to make things weird  _ right  _ at this very moment. He mentally slapped himself, thinking that you were already stressing about a Sith Lord, he didn’t want to confuse you even more. “We will do anything for you, though.”

Leia began to howl in laughter, causing both of you to turn and look at her. She was wiping away tears on the other side of the counter, shoulders shaking.

“You two are really dumb, aren’t you?” She sighed, as you and Luke began to stutter and move away from each other. “Anyways, this Darth Hesite guy, is he a looker, Y/n?”

“Uh-”

“He can’t be better looking than Luke.” Leia winked at you, then giggled as your face began to give away what you were thinking about. You did a quick pivot towards Luke, both of you at a loss for words, but very obviously thinking about attractiveness and each other. You took a chance and smiled at him, a well-meaning one, and Luke felt like he was going to keel over and die.

\------------

As you arrived at Coruscant, the first thing you wanted to do was to buy some new clothing. Something that would help change your identity a little bit. You were still wearing the same jacket, knit top, and pants, that you were wearing from the start. Leia and Han were off to go see this brand new aquarium with Ben, needing a bit of stress relief, and because they wanted a family outing. 

This left you with Luke, who you were  _ very  _ nervous about talking to. Not that he was any different. As you worked up the nerve to talk to him, you could hear Luke frantically pacing the Crew quarters. You knocked on the door.

Luke’s head perked up, as he was wondering how to ask you if he could come along with you,  _ without  _ making it sound like a date. He just didn’t want you to be alone in the city, and it’s not like he had anything to do. But then again, thinking about how fun it would be to stroll around Coruscant, perhaps accidentally holding your hand, then seeing your features light up in softness.  _ Then  _ maybe he could tell you how he felt, how he was sure both of you felt, and he could lean in, caressing the side of your face among the tall skyscrapers in the sunset, and he would kiss-

You knocked the door again, and Luke blinked. Shaking his head, trying not to get ahead of himself, he sighed. He opened the door, hoping that nothing on his face gave away anything.

“Luke! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to buy some new clothes here.” You said, kind of fast paced. Luke was leaning against the doorframe and he was rather close to you. You gulped as you could make out a few freckles along his nose. “W-we… can also get some food?”

His mouth was a little ajar, and he licked his bottom lip, clearly thinking of a reply. You stared at his lips for a couple seconds too long, then looked away, burning. His eyes were twinkling when you looked back at him. 

“Well of course, why would I say no?” He held your shoulder. “Let me just tell Chewie we’re leaving.”

As you left the ship dock, you couldn’t help but continue to look up at the tall buildings of gleaming windows, and shining lights. It was amazing how utopian this planet felt in comparison to Castilon. Even Jiofue wasn’t this close to being utterly made out of endless buildings, but you still felt a twinge of familiarity. It was nice. 

The fast pace of airspeeders was rather intense, but Luke stayed next to the edge of the street so you had a safety blanket.

“So uh, what kind of clothes are you looking for?” Luke said, a little shy again, but he was looking right at you. You smiled as you walked.

“Just something normal, something that will help get rid of any identifiers these clothes have.” You searched the streets, looking for any simple bazaars or clothing stores, but Coruscant was rather high class.

Luke suddenly grabbed your hand, and you looked up at him, seeing him flush a little. “I see a store just down there, come with me.”

And he pulled you through the crowds, navigating smoothly past families of different species, until you reached a semi-fancy boutique.

“Luke, I feel like this might be a little above my budget-”

“Oh? My bad, Y/n.” He grinned. “I was under the assumption that you’re a queen?”

You furrowed your eyebrows again, which was the  _ exact  _ thing that drove Luke crazy, he just wanted to kiss your forehead when you did that. He swallowed, trying to calm himself, as you grabbed his hand and entered the store.

\------------

Well, you were not necessarily wrong that this place was above your budget, but you had no idea the vast amount of things that could exist in  _ one  _ store. As you and Luke looked around, there were several different customers roaming through the racks of clothing, but just a few employees.

You hadn’t let go of his hand for some reason, but Luke had no qualms about following you. You looked at some pieces of armor before placing them back where they were, then heading to the “general wares” section. There, you picked up a nice, sage green sweater, which looked really comfy, and some light brown pants that had a lot of pockets. Useful for carrying things.

Luke was kind of impressed by how quickly you had sought out these items. “Y/n!” He called from a bit away. “Here’s a jacket. I’m not really sure if it’s your taste, but I think you should get one since your old jacket was seen by that guy.”

“Oh, that is so cute!” It was a periwinkle bomber jacket, with white trimming and a fluffy hood. You held it up, smiling at the well made material. It was definitely a steal. Luke beamed, seeing how excited you were. He felt proud that he had found you something you really liked.

As you went to go pay, the Twi’lek woman at the register smiled mysteriously. Her eyes flitted between the two of you. 

“Are you two engaged?”

You froze, heart hammering, not wanting to answer. Luke coughed and stammered, and as you turned to look at him, you saw that his face was entirely sweaty in all of two seconds. Not wanting to let the lady down, you looked at her trying to find an answer.

“Not… really?”  _ NOT REALLY?! Way to go, Y/n, you made it sound like you want it to be true.  _ You mentally strangled yourself, but Luke held your hand and squeezed it. Maybe because even if you felt awkward, at least you were awkward together.

“We’re not, unfortunately.” Luke spoke up, and you felt your face start smiling like an idiot.

“Oh, that’s such a shame. I thought you two were looking for wedding gowns.” She smiled apologetically, giving you back your items. You nodded a quiet thanks at her, heading to the change room. It was imperative that you disposed of your old clothing somehow.

While you were changing, the Twi’lek woman continued to talk with Luke. “Most brides love to come here and show off different dresses to their betrothed, so I thought you two were no different, haha! But really, she would be quite a looker in any of these…” She waved a hand at the rack behind her, particularly pointing out a low cut, silky white dress.

Luke knew the woman was trying to use some classic salesman tactics, so he would end up buying a dress for you. What he wasn’t counting on, was the imagery of you, wearing a low cut dress, that didn’t leave much to the imagination (as he  _ was  _ imagining you), that left him burning up in front of the Twi’lek. He coughed and excused himself.

When you finally came out of the change room, Luke grabbed your hand and walked  _ very  _ quickly out of there, face down, and red, as you stuttered behind him.

\------------

Buying food ended up being kind of anti climactic, as Luke avoided saying too much to you. His head was full of thoughts about you, but he wasn’t sure if he could or even  _ should  _ give that away. Every time you smiled at him, or brushed his shoulders, as you walked back to the Falcon, he could feel his resolve about not giving you stress dropping. 

You had thrown your old clothes into the engine room’s furnace, knowing that it would make more fuel, and sat down in the guest quarters again, a little bit antsy. Truth be told, the more time you spent with Luke, the more you felt enamoured by him. There was such a tender concern in him, a genuine good will, and a noble need to do right. You had never met anyone who was so strictly within these lines, but there he was.

_ What’s the point of existing if I can’t make out with the cute blonde Jedi?  _ You lamented in your head. Sure, you knew there were more important things in the galaxy, like trying to stop Darth Hesite and take back Jiofue. But you knew that sometimes it was important to live a little.

Luke finally came by, after having a similar constant train of thought in his quarters. He came and sat down next to you, leaving just a little bit of space, and fiddled with the Dejarik board.

“Y/n, I have an idea. It might not be an idea you’ll like, but it’s worth trying.” He began, not looking right at you. “Remember what that Twi’lek woman said? What if we pretended to be married? It would probably force Darth Hesite to move on, and then we can finish him.”

Your heart stilled, and Luke looked at you, as you began to try to formulate a sentence. 

“Y/n, I know it’s not ideal. If you feel like it’s too much, I won’t go through with it. I don’t want to torture you.” Luke smiled, trying again to comfort you, and sitting a little closer.

You still hadn’t said anything. The idea of  _ actually  _ being married to Luke Skywalker was running through your head. What would it be like, waking up with the blonde in the crook of your neck, his cerulean eyes staring back at yours? You tried to not think so much about it.

“I don’t know how to say this, Y/n,” Luke suddenly took a Jedi leap of faith, because you weren’t talking, and he felt confident that he knew why. “But I  _ really _ like you, I enjoy talking to you a _ lot _ , and I’ve genuinely never felt like this before. I just didn’t want to add extra garbage because you seem to be having a tough time-”

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, hugging him really really tight. You could smell his hair, which kind of smelled like salty caramel, and rain. He let out a small gasp and placed his arms around the small of your back, smiling. So had he been right?

You pulled away, and beamed at him. “I like you too! I was hoping I hadn’t made it too obvious.”

“No no, not at all! I mean, Leia kind of clued me into it, but I didn’t really realize it until now.” He brushed his hair out of his eyes. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you when I rescued you before. You’re really kind, and brave, and beautiful-”

“All these things you’re saying could describe you!” You giggled. 

“Oh, there you go again with those facial expressions! Do you have any idea how insane I felt because your damn giggles were so cute? Even when you’re thinking I felt this  _ urge _ to-” Luke suddenly stopped, swallowing, as you watched him. He had gotten so caught up in telling you about how he felt.

“Urge to?” You tilted your head at him, questioning like any senator would be.

He grasped your hands, and put them on his shoulders, and then placed his hands on your face. Gently tracing your cheek and jaw, he leaned in, and kissed where your hair met your forehead. He then leaned in for real, big blue eyes staring into yours again. He looked towards your lips, and then noticed you gave the slightest, imperceptible nod, and he kissed you.

He didn’t want to go too far out of respect, but your lips were really soft, and pliable, and he couldn’t help but keep kissing. He hadn’t kissed many women before this, but this was the first time it was really intoxicating. He pulled away to take a miniscule breath when you pulled him back in, his breath catching in his throat, as you ran your hands through his hair. He was going to have to remember that he liked that.

When you both pulled away, he ended up searching your eyes again with a huge, heartwarming smile, feeling like he had just found the twin suns of Tatooine again.

\------------

When Leia and Han had finally returned, they had found you two giggling, as Luke explained some of his vast adventures to you in the cockpit. You had bashfully told him that you had the same “urges”, and that you had wanted to run your hands in his hair since the first day. 

Han pulled Leia aside, not wanting to interrupt you two. “So… are they an item now, or what?”

Leia snorted. "I don't know what else you would call this, so yeah, I guess." 

When Leia looked over again; she felt a sense of pride, and familiarity, as if this was always supposed to happen. You had always felt like her sister anyways. You were smiling fondly as Luke bonked his forehead on yours, softly whispering something that Leia couldn't hear.

Han wasn't one to really be against Luke's happiness, considering that they were the best of friends, but he wanted to check out the ship. So he coughed kind of loudly.

You both turned, guilty, but still grinning. You grabbed Luke's hand, and he ducked his head as you pulled him away. As you saw Leia, you gave her the biggest beam, one that totally made her feel emotional, but she was too tough to admit that. She followed you two to the guest quarters. 

"Leia," you started as you all sat down.

"You two are together. I know. I called it from the start." 

"Oh." You blushed, and Luke began to laugh. "Well, we have a plan about Darth Hesite."

After extensively explaining and detailing the plan, that mostly involved having a fake wedding ceremony with Luke, and then hoping that would bring Darth Hesite to you, where you could finish him off. You knew he was an angry man, his jealousy would know no bounds. The best bet was to get him off Jiofue this way, otherwise he'd constantly send people after you.

Leia laughed uproariously, slapping the table. "You guys really want to play wife and husband that bad, huh? You could just really get married."

"Oh. Well isn't that too soon? We should just wait a while…" Luke looked at you. "I don't want to rush any of my time with Y/n."

You squished his face, and nodded. "It's true. Either way, we need to do this soon, or Darth Hesite will keep sending people after me.”

You sat in silence for a bit, mulling over how you would accomplish this. How would you get the word out?

Leia pulled up her datapad, typed something in, and sent it to the Intergalactic Tabloid Organization. “There! I’ve sent news of your upcoming wedding to the tabloids. They get the gossip out pretty quick, so you’re going to have to get fake married tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” You and Luke spoke at the same time. 

“Sorry, Luke,” You squeezed his hand. “I was just surprised. But I get it. We need to get this over with so we can get rid of him sooner.”

“Oh,  _ Y/n,  _ I didn’t think you wanted to  _ get over  _ being married to me, wow.” He pretended to scoff. 

“I think you’ll probably enjoy it too much, so I have to cut my ties while I can.” You giggled as he punched your shoulder mockingly.

\------------

Leia was excited to plan the fake wedding, even though it wasn’t really all that momentous or even genuine. She had booked a large venue at the penthouse of a tall skyscraper, one that would show off the sunset to all of your guests. Speaking of the guests, she had hired a crew of performers, that were famous for being in a stage play, who were capable of acting the part as long as she paid them. And she did, adequately so.

You and Luke somehow found moments to steal away into the hallways of the Millennium Falcon, where he would hold you against the wall, kissing up your neck, his hair tickling your face with how long it was. He didn’t want to make you think that that was the only reason he liked you, and he said as much, whispering things that he loved about you before kissing you again. He just didn’t realize how much he was missing out on, until he met you.

Of course, it was time to separate, because Leia had grabbed you by the ears, marching you back into that massive boutique that had every item you could think of. She let you pick a dress.

“Wow, they’ve just got so many…” You stared at the numerous shades of white. It’s not like you had  _ never  _ thought about what wedding dress you liked, but this was a fake wedding, so you kind of wanted to just go with something you’d  _ never  _ wear during the real one. Maybe something extra spicy?

You grabbed a silky, ivory coloured dress, one that was sure to cling to your bust, waist, and hips, but would flow from your thighs. Kind of like a mermaid but not as elaborate or exaggerated. You went back into a change room to try it on. It had pretty lace sleeves, wrapping around the lowest part of you shoulder and it was just  _ slightly  _ low cut, nothing crazy, but enough that you could see some cleavage. It wasn’t nearly as elaborate as some of the things you wore as a queen, but you felt very beautiful with it on.

Luke suddenly popped his head into the change room, probably being able to sense that you had finished changing. “Hey Y/n-”

He cut himself off, beaming at your reflection, but then realized you were wearing the very dress he had imagined you in before. He was turning very red at how emphasized your figure was. He stuttered, it wasn’t that unlikely that you would look good. He had felt you up maybe twice now and he knew that your clothes were hiding someone gorgeous. But  _ damn _ , he did not count on you looking so stunning that he would just stop talking. He tried his best not to stare but Luke started wondering what it would be like to peel the silk off you.

“So you like it, right? It’s not really my usual style but I thought, why not?” You brought him back to you, and he smiled at how cute you were. He patted your head. 

“It’s great! Kind of hard to focus if you wear that, though…” He chuckled as you pretended to bash him. 

“Oh, stop. I’m sure you’re wearing something cool too.” You opened the curtain, and sure enough, Luke was wearing a black suit, and a black collared shirt. You didn’t think full black would look so nice on him but it really emphasized his eyes. 

Your face warmed, because you realized that you really did look like a couple, which was  _ obvious,  _ but you just never thought about it till now. 

You shut the curtain again as Luke giggled, changing into your regular clothes. After purchasing the outfits (as the same Twi’lek woman laughed knowingly), you headed back to the Falcon, ready for the next day. 

Before you could climb into your guest bed, yawning a little, Luke came out of nowhere and lifted you, which made you giggle in surprise. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Luke…” You pulled yourself off him, as he hugged you.

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who ambushed you, Y/n.”

“I nearly kicked you! Well, I guess it made no impact.” You sighed, yawning again. “Sorry, I’m so tired.”

“It’s fine. You should get some rest. It’s a really big day tomorrow.” Luke let you climb into the wall-bed, again, then tucked you in with a blanket. He turned out the lights, then proceeded to go to his own quarters.

\------------

When you woke up, you realized it wasn’t even morning. It was actually around noon. Groaning, you thumped your head against the top of the wall. Leia was sitting on the couch, waiting for you.

“Good afternoon, sunshine!” She cheered, as you scowled and lowered yourself onto the couch. “I’ve set up your dress, and Han and I are going to be your best man and maid of honor. Chewie will officiate.”

You raised your eyebrows at that last tidbit, but you moved on anyways. “Any updates about Darth Hesite?”

Leia smacked her forehead. “Oh, right. I was so caught up on the fun. So he’s heard about it, and according to reports around the pond, he plans to show up and ‘take what is rightfully his’.” She shuddered.

You shivered, creeped out that someone you hardly knew decided to have such a hold on you. “I’m going to need a blaster, Leia, preferably one that can do a bit of damage.”

“What, are you gonna kill him?”

“Well, I hope not. We just gotta get him to agree, he can’t control Jiofue, and he needs to go into exile or prison for his crimes.” You sighed. “I really hope this works…”

“Hey, don’t be nervous.” Leia grabbed your hand, splaying her fingers across yours. “You have a Jedi, a general, and a scoundrel to help you out. And three of us are force sensitive!”

You grinned, and she continued. “Besides, you can look forward to seeing Luke next to you. You can kiss him for courage. Who knows what will happen after a fake wedding?”

“Leia!”

“What? I’m just saying. You never know.” She looked at you pointedly. “That dress you’re wearing is sure to make Darth Whatever lose his mind.”

“Oh, please. What’s important if it gets the job done, silly.” You giggled, as Leia hugged your shoulders.

\------------

Arriving at the penthouse showed you that everyone was already waiting for the bride. There was no small talk, no little hors d’oeuvres to share. Just straight up walking down the aisle, with Leia, towards Luke, Han and Chewie. 

“Leia, you  _ should’ve woke me up earlier. _ ” you whispered in gritted teeth, feeling nervous.

“Whatever, it’s still not a real wedding. You’ll be fine. Just focus on shooting the hell out of that guy.” She whispered back, adjusting her shiny golden dress. 

You were holding a bouquet that had a blaster wrapped inside it’s middle, giving you maybe one good chance at shooting Darth Hesite. If he arrived like he said he would. You knew that Luke had his lightsaber, like always, hidden inside his coat. Han and Leia also had their own blasters, but they wouldn’t shoot unless you asked them to.

At last, you had reached Luke’s side, and he held your hand as you pretended to be in love. Well not pretended, it’s just that a fake wedding was kind of funny to go through. Luke was giggling as Chewie gave a “ceremony” that consisted of a lot of AaaAaaarghs and Snnaaaaarghs. 

Suddenly, you both felt it. The pin point pressure, of a new presence, a man, approaching the door, lightsaber in hand. He was seething, you could tell, and you met Luke’s eyes in alarm. 

“Don’t turn around yet, Y/n.” He whispered.

You could feel your blood boiling in anticipation, feeling the anger and revulsion of the man approaching you. When he came close enough, you turned as quick as a hat drop, and shot at him, flowers falling off the blaster. 

_ PTWANG!  _ The bolt fired.

If it hadn’t been so deadly, it would have been a really picturesque moment, as your stance, the dress, the falling flowers around the gun, framed you as a badass. 

But maybe not badass enough, because Darth Hesite force stopped the bolt in mid-air, just an inch away, from his gleaming, yellow eyes. They were further emphasized by the red lines he had tattooed around them. His thick, coarse, black hair floated as he scoffed at you.

“Really? Attempting to kill me, Y/n? After everything I’ve offered you…” He said, an unruly smile making its way on his face. The chaos among the venue, as the paid guests began to run as they were told to, only made a backdrop to his malicious voice.

“You know well enough that you only offer me something that  _ you _ want.” You snarled, not expecting to be so angered at the man who had stolen your home.

“Oh, right. Because it’s such a bad deal to be my wife, isn’t it? Think of how significant our children will be.” He purred, coming in closer to your face, as you did your best not to shudder. He attempted to use the Force, to search your mind, to maybe persuade you into coming with him. But you were too resilient for that.

“You’re  _ sick _ . I’m more than that. I was-” You swallowed, as Darth Hesite’s face had the shadow of a cackle on it. “I  _ am _ the Queen of Jiofue. Nothing you say can take that away from me.”

He sighed, and swung his lightsaber around, lazily. “Then I guess we will have to fight. Who is this man? Why, are you trying to make me jealous, Y/n? He would never compare to me.”

You gasped. “Idiot. That’s Luke Skywalker, and we  _ both  _ know that you would never dream of fighting a Jedi.”

Darth Hesite’s face paled, as he realized his grave mistake. But that never stops cowards, does it? He brandished his lightsaber at you, but you ducked and moved aside, as Luke pulled out his own. The two began to duel, flashes of red and green shining every once in a while, and Luke easily overpowered him, finding every step he took well before he actually did.

You could tell Darth Hesite was becoming resigned, because he suddenly leapt away from Luke, and pointed the lightsaber towards your waist. Any closer, and you were a goner.

“ENOUGH! Anymore foolish movements, and she will die. I will be taking  _ my  _ wife back now.” He heaved, anger bubbling from having to fight a Jedi.

Luke stopped in his place, but he murmured in your mind.  _ Take it, Y/n. _

You called his lightsaber to you, igniting it, and cut off Darth Hesite’s hand, the one that held his lightsaber. It clattered to the ground. Darth Hesite’s flesh hissed, and he began to scream. 

You grabbed him by the neck, as he kneeled in front of you, holding the green lightsaber just in front of the tip of his nose. “Listen to  _ me _ . You  _ are _ going to leave Jiofue with all your little empire friends. You’re not going to leave a  _ single trace _ of your scum there, understand?”

“I-I don’t see why I-” He attempted to grit out. “Why I should have to-!”

You brought the lightsaber closer to his face, the heat beginning to pain his eyes from looking at it. “I’ll kill you. I was a fool to leave Jiofue and let this happen, but if you’re gone, you will have nothing left there anyways.”

He nodded, eyes watering, and ran off, where Leia was waiting with Galactic Federation officers. They promptly arrested him, as he began to wail. 

You let out a breath, sighing in relief. You couldn’t believe that you had done that. All on your own, practically. All it really took was bringing Darth Hesite away from where he had his cronies and people to help establish his power, and you were able to bring yourself back. 

Luke tentatively tapped your shoulder, and when you turned, he grabbed your shoulders. “Y/n, that was  _ unbelievable.  _ Are you sure you’re not a Jedi?”

“Well, no! I was just so caught up in defending Jiofue again. That man is a monster.” You smiled as he hugged you in pride. You handed him back his lightsaber, and then noticed that the red lightsaber was still on the ground. Picking it up, you turned to Luke.

“Do you think there’s a way to fix this?” You asked, inquisitive as always. 

“Yes, of course, the crystal on the inside is bleeding red because of the dark side, but I have no doubt you can cleanse it. Then it would be yours.” Luke explained, holding the lightsaber with you. “Considering how well you picked up the lightsaber, I’d be happy to train you as a Jedi.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really!” He smiled at you. “Leia could help you as well. After all, if you both become capable enough, then we would have three Jedi on the team.”

You swung your arms around in him in delight, surprised that things had worked out so well. If you had known a few days ago, that you’d have a Jedi boyfriend teaching you the ways of the Force, Jiofue back, and basically a new family, you would have been ecstatic.

“Y/n…” Luke whispered, as Han and Chewie stared at the sunset through the large windows, both of them clearly already drunk on the fake celebratory wine.

“Does that make you queen now?” Luke had his hands wrapped around your waist.

“No, I think I was queen for enough time. I think it would be good to have a new election there, once I get back. Change is always good.” You smiled up at him.

“That, it is.” And as you both looked at the sunset, Luke felt a sense of familiarity, like when he had been searching for something all those years ago. But he knew for a fact he had found it in you. 

\------------

As you made your way back to the Millennium Falcon, you realized that you had become rather used to the ins and outs of the ship. Luke had gone to tell Han to start the route to Jiofue, and you were about to head to the guest quarters when Leia grabbed your arm.

“Don’t you think it’s time to become a part of the crew quarters?” Leia chuckled, leading you down the hallway. Everyone was still dressed in their finery, and you weren’t sure if you wanted to take off this dress. It was really pretty, after all.

“Wow, this is  _ way  _ better than the other room! No offense.” You said, peering at the size of the three beds surrounding the room. 

“Well, we didn’t want you to sleep in there! Han just insisted as a safety protocol. But  _ don’t worry _ , he gets who you are now.” Leia said, glad that now she could stay up talking to you if she wanted to. But then she remembered that Luke shared this room too, although sometimes he would stay at the Captain’s quarters.

She told you to make yourself at home, as you took your few belongings and put them in the locker at the foot of your new bed. As you got up, dusting the bottom of your dress, you turned to find Luke with you instead of Leia. Behind you, the door clicked, and the lights turned low.

You heard a stifled laugh behind the door, as you rolled your eyes. Typical twin shenanigans, you guessed.

“Uh… hey. Leia told me that you needed my help?”

“I never called you, but it’s fine. I would never mind you being next to me.” You smiled at him, and raised your hand to brush through his hair, something you did often now.

Luke turned a little red, seeing that you both were still attired in wedding outfits, and that your body was still as beautiful as ever. He could see your face glowing in the deep light, and your chest was moving as you slowly breathed. The silk outlining the rest of you did  _ not  _ help, and he grasped your waist and pulled you in very slowly.

“What if we had some fake after wedding fun?” Luke grinned conspiratorially at you, as you continued to play with his hair a little.

“Well, why not-” Luke cut you off with a sudden kiss, pulling you up and against the wall, his hands roaming against your waist. You gasped into his mouth, which only made him kiss you more, plying against your mouth with his tongue. His hands were rough, feeling up against your bust, your waist, and your hips, then grabbing at your dress, hiking it up. He left your legs exposed, and the dress was hiked up to your waist.

He felt how hot your skin was, as he roamed up your legs, and how soft your thighs were, and he lifted you up higher, causing your mouth to be level with his, as he leveraged his knee between your legs. You pulled away just to breathe, but that didn’t stop Luke from kissing your jaw, neck and chest.

“Do you have  _ any idea  _ how hot it was when you took my lightsaber like that?” He whispered, face red from the heat, as he continued to feel you up.

“Y-you told me too!” You giggled, as he kissed your cheek. 

“Yeah but I didn’t think you would hold it  _ like that.  _ Your stance was perfect-” He groaned, as you wrapped your legs around him, bringing him somehow even closer. You began to kiss him again, your eyes fluttering shut as he began to yank the sleeves of your dress lower, and you pulled off his suit jacket, feeling his arms. You traced his jaw as you kissed him, then dragged your nails against his scalp, feeling how soft his hair always was. Luke shuddered and moaned into your mouth, feeling almost overwhelmed in just a few minutes. He pulled away, resting his forehead against yours, seeing that your eyes were wide, and your dress was all messed up (practically exposing you), as well as your hair. He was sure to be in a similar state. 

“If you keep doing stuff like that, I’ll have no choice but to keep going.” He jokingly warned.

“Maybe I want you to?” You grinned at him, as you lovingly stroked his hair again, being extra teasing and make sure to really pull his hair gently. Luke’s eyes shut, and he seemed to short circuit for a bit. He then picked you up for real, grabbing your thighs and placing them around his waist, and dropped you onto the bed, where he towered over you.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Y/n…” He began to kiss you with further intensity, pulling your dress more, and feeling your hands unbutton his shirt. It was a long time until the Millennium Falcon would reach Jiofue again, anyways.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! Love you :)


End file.
